The Day Your Momma Died
by speedmonkey
Summary: sc. Character death. It's not Speed. It doesn't hurt as much when all you lose is a co worker or a friend it hurts worse when its your wife. But how will you react when you lose a daughter as well.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Pairings: Speed Calleigh

He doesn't remember much of the events of that day. All he remembers is getting a call from Horatio saying that Calleigh had been shot at a crime scene. And that they caught the guy. But he didn't hear that they caught the guy all he heared was that his wife had been shot and thats all it took for him to wake up and realize that she was all he had.

"Speed, you need to sit down." said Yelina.

"Yeah, baby she's right. It does yourself no good to pace like that." said Alexx.

"Well what do you expect me to do just sit there and act like everything's ok. Well it's not ok. Alright and it will never be ok." said Tim turning and walking down the hallway.

"I'll go after him." said Eric.

"Hey Speed, Speed, Speedle wait up. Hey man Calleigh wouldn't want to see you like this alright you need to piece yourself back together."

"I don't know what i'm going to do if i lose her Eric." said Tim a single tear running down his cheek.

"Wow i never thought i'd see the day were Tim Speedle cried. Listen man she's going to be fine. Calleigh is a strong southern women alright she's going to be fine." said Eric just then the doctor came out of Calleigh's room.

"Excuse me Mr. Speedle?" asked the doctor.

"Um.. yeah thats me." said Speed. "How is she?"

"I'm afraid she doesn't have much longer. You can go in and see her if you like."

"Oh god, uh yeah, Eric will you call Calleigh's dad and tell him to bring Libby over. Maybe it is a good idea for her to see her Mom." said Speed

"Yeah of course man, whatever you need." said Eric leaving the hallway and walking into the waiting room.

"Eric, what is it?" asked Horatio.

"The doctor says that she doesn't have much longer. Speed wants me to call up Kenwall and have him bring in Libby."

SPEED SPEED SPEED SPEED

"She might not be able to answer you right away so be patient." said the doctor and Speed nodded.

"Hey there sweetheart. The doctor said that you don't have much longer but i don't believe that, your a fighter, and the people of Miami need you, they need you to solve their cases but most importanlty i need you, and Libby needs you so please don't leave me, just not yet. Ok. Please." said Tim sitting down in a chair and grabbing Calleigh's hand.

Just then the machine beeped and flatlined. "No, no Calleigh!"

The doctors came rushing in shoving Tim out the door. To him it felt like internity. But it was probably only a few minutes. The doctor came out a few minutes later and she shook her head. And all she could say was "I'm sorry."

Tim walked out into the waiting room, his eyes red from crying and he was short of breath, he felt sick, because today he lost the love of his life. He lost his wife. Today he lost Calleigh Duquesne.

"She uh...she didn't make it." said Tim plopping into a chair in the waiting room. "She's gone." said Tim starry eyed.

"Speed are you ok?" asked Horatio. Even thou he knew the obvious answer.

"I just want my daugther." Just then Kenwall Duquesne brought in Libby.

"Tim, is she alright how she doing?" Tim could see the nervousness in his eyes. And he knew what he was about to tell him would brake his heart.

"Daddy!" squealed a 2 year old Libby.

"She didn't make it Duke i'm so so sorry." said Tim his voice cracking.

"NO!" said Kenwall. "Calleigh." he whispered and Alexx came over and sat down next to him rubbing his back gently.

"Libby made her way into Speed's arms. "Daddy, where's momma?" Speed looked down at his daughter with her bright blue eyes. Speed looked from Libby to Horatio, Eric, Alexx and then to Yelina and back to Libby.

"You wanna see your mommy?" asked Tim. Libby nodded.

"Ok i'll take you to your mommy." said Speed leading Libby into the hallway.

TBC...


	2. Suicide or Not

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

Pairings: Speed and Calleigh

"Now honey, your mommy's sleeping alright so you have to be quite so you don't wake her up ok."

"Ok, Daddy." said Libby putting her index finger to her lips indicating the shush sign.

Tim walked in with Libby and sat her down in a chair next to Calleigh just then a doctor walked in.

"Just give us a minute please?" asked Tim tears streaming down his face. The doctor nodded, left and closed the door.

"Daddy. Why are you crying?" asked Libby.

"Daddy's sad honey."

"Why are you sad?" asked Libby getting down from the chair and walked over to her daddy.

"Because mommy got hurt today and she can't come back." said Tim holding his daughter as tight as he could.

"Did a bad man hurt Mommy?"

"Yeah baby a bad man hurt mommy."

"So is mommy sleeping forever daddy?"

"Yeah, but don't you worry ok, i will always be there for you, ok, and maybe someday we'll both see mommy again."

s/c s/c s/c s/c

The funeral was held to days after Calleigh's death. Tim managed not to cry when Calleigh's mother and father got their flag. But when it came to his turn he couldn't hold them back. Eric walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright man, i'm here for you." "Thanks man." Tim Excpeted the flag and then he felt a tugging on the leg of his pants. It was Libby she was crying. "I want my mommy. I want my mommy!" screamed Libby.

"I know, i know." said Tim

"No i want my mommy." screamed Libby causing everyone to look at her.

"Delko, man will you take her i can't handle this?" asked Tim

"Yeah Tim, i'll take her. Come here sweetheart. Listen if you need the night alone me and Valera can watch her." said Eric.

"Yeah, sure whatever thanks." said Speed and walked away as his wife was being put into the ground. Alexx went after him.

"Timmy, honey." said Alexx.

"Just leave me alone Alexx. Ok. I know what your going to say Alexx that it will be ok, that in time i'll forget about Calleigh. Well i'll never be able to do that because every time i look at Libby i see her the blonde hair the blue eyes everything." said Tim.

"Honey come on you need to come back to the funeral. So you can say goodbye."

"Alexx i-." started Tim.

"Cal's dad need's you." said Alexx pointing over to Calleigh's parents who were sobing. Tim sighed and followed Alexx back threw the grass.

s/c s/c s/c s/c s/c -----16 years later

Libby Elizabeth Speedle had grown into a beautifuk women. Smart, attractive. But she was shy, kept to herself, Libby was very troubled. She had remebered her mother vaguely. But when she was 8 she asked her father one day were she was beause she couldn't remember what happend. And her father told her she had died at a crime scene. He told her the truth. And a part of Libby wished he hadn't because everyday of her life it haunted her. She went from joyful happy go lucky little Libby to dark, troubled, scared older Libby and that bothered her father and his friends and even some of her friends as well.

Libby wrote on a piece of paper.

_Dad,_

_This has in no way been tampered with. This note is not a fake from a killer or murder. This is from me your daughter Lilly Elizabeth Speedle. I understand that what i'm about to do is going to shock you and hurt you deepily, for that i am terribly sorry but i can't handle this anymore. I want to go back to the times where we were happy and we laughed. Seeing as we can't do that anymore because your always off at work. You have to admit ever since mom died thats all you have done 24/7. I remeber one day when i was little you told momma that you would never become a workaholic. You broke your promise. I remember one day i told you i'd always be there for you. Well now i brake my promise. You can analyise the evidence all you want but the truth is dad i did this to myself._

_Sincerely,_

_Libby_

s/c s/c s/c s/c s/c

"Libby, i'm home...Libby?" said Tim Speedle coming home from a very bad day at work. "Libby?" Tim walked threw the house looking for his daughter then he got to the kitchen and saw it. His heart broke into a million pieces. As he saw his daughter Libby lying on the floor a blood pool surronding her pale blue body.

"LIBBY! LIBBY, LIBBY!" screamed Tim "OH MY GOD HONEY?" said Tim crouching down by Libby's body cheching her neck for a pulse. "No!" said Tim and wiped out his cell phone.

"H! We got a situation."

"Speed calm down what's a matter?" asked Horatio.

"Libby's dead. On our kitchen floor. Somebody murdered my baby!" said Tim as he shut off the phone.

TBC...


	3. The Come Back and the after shock

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except Libby Speedle. And anyone else you don't recognize. Rest belong to the the weird people who think killing off one of there best characters is cool.

Autthor's note: I thought that i would bring some good nature to this story. I thought that Tim was going to get really depressed if i didn't do something for the poor guy. But to find out what that is you'll have to read the chapter. hehehahahoho

"Speed, Speed you gotta calm down." said Horatio in the living room of Speedle's house.

"Somebody murdered my daughter and your telling me to CALM DOWN!." said Speed.

"Listen Speed i know your hurting, ok i know your pissed of at everyone right now ok but you have to exit the crime scene so we can find out who did this ok?"

"Ok."

"Alright you hang in there." said Horatio and Tim walked out of the house.

"H!" said Eric walking into the living room.

"Yeah Eric?"

"I found this on the kitchen counter." said Eric holding up the letter. Horatio read it carefully.

"This is a suicide note Eric."

"I know, you don't think Libby killed herself do you?"

"That's what the note says, ok um...go into Libby's room and grab a notebook out of her back pack and then go back to the lab and test it, print it and log it."

"You got it." said Eric leaving the house and walking outside he debated whether or not to go over to Speed. He decided against it.

s/c s/c s/c s/c s/c s/c

"You have got to be kidding my you guys!" yelled Tim in the autopsy room.

"Baby i wish i were, everything indicates that this was a suicide." said Alexx looking down at Libby on the autopsy table.

"Speed, we didn't find any other evidence suggesting other wise." said Ryan.

"Well what do you know Wolfe huh, your just a replacement!" yelled Tim.

"Speed, he's speaking the truth, there is no other evidence suggesting other wise." said Horatio. "You need to let her go."

"Well i can't just do that, she is my daughter and you just expect me to let her go, just like you expected me to let go of Calleigh...you people are unbeliveable." said Tim walking away.

"Speed were are you going?" asked Eric turning to face his friend.

"I GOT PAPERWORK TO DO!" said Tim angrily.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Speed sat there in the trace lab doing paper work just like he said. A million feelings rushing threw him. He thought of what the night would be like If Libby hadn't died. He'd walk in the house Libby would either be watching t.v. in the living room or passed out on the coach. If she was sleeping he'd put a blanket on her but if she was awake he would yell at her to go to bed. And if he did that he would get the usual speech. 'I'm not tired. And plus im alomst 18 big girls don't have a bed time and they don't have to listen to their Daddy's every word.'

Tim chuckled a little and then threw his pen down in frustration. And barried his head in his hands and let out a shaking sigh.

"So i hear paper works a bitch?" said a much to familiar southern voice. But it couldn't be that voice he hadn't heard it in almost 17 years. Speed looked up from his hands.

"Calleigh!" said Tim standing up.

"In the flesh." she said with a huge smile on her face.

"What, i, i your alive?" asked Speed. Calleigh nodded.

"I'll explain everything later, i've missed you. You and Libby. Speaking of Libby let's go home i'd like to see her." said Calleigh

"She's not at home!" said Tim snapping back to reality.

"Alright were is she?"

"You wanna know where she is, fine i'll take you to her!"

s/c s/c s/c s/c s/c s/c

Tim walked Calleigh down to the morgue and into the autopsy theather. "Tim why are we down here?" asked Calleigh

"You wanted to see Libby well here she is." said Tim putting his hand on the lock of a morgue drawer and opening it."

"OH MY GOD!" said Calleigh walking up to the slab. "She's so beautiful..she's..my poor baby." said Calleigh crying.

"Did you catch who ever did this?"

"No."

"Well we'll go back up to the lab and just look at the evidence."

"There is no evidence Calleigh."

"There's always evidence."

"Not this time, not when its suicide." said Tim regreatfully.

"Suicide, there is no way Tim that our daughter would commit suicide."

"It's the truth. I'm sorry."

"NO, NO!" said Calleigh crying hysterically. Tim pulling her into his arms.

"It's going to be ok, i promise it will be ok." said Tim. Not realizing that Horatio, Eric, and Alexx had walked in. And his own tears beginning to fall.

TBC...


	4. Getting to know Libby Speedle

Disclaimer: same as before

Pairings: Speed and Calleigh

"Timmy, honey you shouldn't be here." said Alexx walking up next to Calleigh and Tim and closing the morgue drawer.

"Cal, your back, i wouldn't have expected you back for awhile." said Horatio

"Well it has been 17 years." said Calleigh tearfully still being held tightly in Tim's arms.

"Calleigh, i think i deserve an explanation now." stated Tim without any expression on his face.

"Long story short FBI needed someone who knew how to work firearms and i had to fake my own death so that i could go undercover and issume another identity, so that there agents weren't a target anymore. I know it sounds really confusing and i know you must be mad at me but..Tim i would really like to go home know.. if thats ok with everyone." said Calleigh.

Horatio nodded. "Ok, let's go home." said Tim walking out the door with Calleigh but he turned around with one last look at the drawer that held his daughter captive and took a look at Alexx who gave him a sipathetic look.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim unlocked the door and let Calleigh in they walked into there bedroom without a weird to eachother. Until Calleigh broke the silence several minutes later.

"I'm sorry."

"For what Calleigh you didn't do anythinig." said Tim.

"For leaving, maybe if i didn't leave Libby would still be alive, and i would have actually have known our daughter."

"Cal, you can't blame yourself for this, you didn't do anything wrong, it was me who was here for the past 17 years i should have known if something was wrong with her." said Tim letting the tears fall. Calleigh got up from her old spot in the bed and then sat on Tim's lap in the recliner that was still in there room. Which suprised Calleigh because she loved it and she knew Tim hated it and she just figured he would have gotten rid of it the day she 'died'.

"I'm suprised you still have this litle old thing." said Calleigh clearly in her southern voice.

"Well you loved it and since you loved it i guess i inturn loved it to. (sighs) Calleigh i'm sorry i didn't protect her. i should have known that there was something wrong."

"Tim, shhhh. ok no more of that, do me a favor?"

"What?" asked Tim.

"Show me her."

"What do you mean?" asked Tim.

"Show me what i missed out on?"

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim walked Calleigh into Libby's bedroom. Calleigh saw a queen sized bed with a white satin bedspread with matching white pillow cases. Purple sheets and lavender walls. Calleigh walked over to the dresser were she saw many trophies. For softball, ballet, soccer, and even choir and a award for the pianio in a band competion.

"Wow! She was really involved wasn't she." said Calleigh picking up one of the metals and stroking it.

"Well, i figured it's what you would have wanted." said Tim wrapping his arms around Calleigh's waist. Calleigh and Tim both began to sob and before they knew it they were both fast asleep on Libby's bed.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh awoke the next morning to a noise. Not horrible not frighting but peacful and calm. She quietly walked down the stairs and into the den. And saw a sight she hadn't seen in years. Tim Speedle. Her husband playing a white baby grand piano.

"Wow! i haven't heard you play in years." stated Calleigh resting her right shoulder on the door frame.

"Well i thought i'd have those lessons that my parents paid for put to use."

"You play beautifully."

"Not as good as her." said Tim Calleigh sighed and sat down next to Tim on the wooden bench.

"I love you."

"I love you to." said Tim. "Come on there's soemthing else i want to show you." Tim guided Calleigh into the living room where he sat her down on the coach and went over to the entertainment center and pulled out some home movies. He sat back down on the coach next to his wife.

"You said you wish you knew her, i taped everything that she ever did. Her first steps, her first dance resital, her first choir concert, band performance, cheerleading game, her prom everything is right there on tape."

Calleigh and Tim sat there and watched everything. Calleigh cried as she saw her daughter grow up through the tapes.

_"Daddy daddy." said Libby_

_"Yeah baby.' said Tim_

_"Do you tape the whole resital?"_

_"Yeah unfortunatley, Lib he did, now atleast when your old and grey he can show this to you and remind you of your youth." said Eric._

_"Delko, shutp up.' said Tim_

_"ok now she me how to turn this stupid camera off Tyler i believe that would be your level of intelligance." said Eric_

The camera went dead and so did the tape. Tim looked down at Calleigh who had fallen asleep in his lap. he moved her and lifted her up and carried her upstairs. Maybe they wouldn't be ok today, or the next day, but adventually they'd find eachother again and they'd be happy. He wasn't sure exactly why Libby killed herself and he didn't think that he or Calleigh really needed to know why. All he knew is that she is in a better place. A world without crime, hatred, pain and sorrow.

THE END PLEASE REAVIEW THANK YOU! Hope you like and please feel free to drop suggestion on what you'd like to see in my next story. Suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
